


Damn He Thicc Tho

by acedoesart_13



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29097255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acedoesart_13/pseuds/acedoesart_13
Summary: Where Richie calls Eddie thicc and they get together. I don't know dude this is my first time writing on this site
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, The Losers Club & The Losers Club (IT)
Kudos: 1





	Damn He Thicc Tho

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in the psych ward don't judge pls. Just thought i would share the cringe with everyone else. Lets just imagine they're in senior year and 18.

I started off my day getting ready for school. Brush my teeth, take a shower all for my germophobic best friend Eddie Kaspbrak. Also known as Eds, Fuckface, Eddie Spaghetti, Edwardo, My Love (insert dreamy eyes here)(wait what). Anyways I make my way to his house and knock on the door.

"Hey Richie, looking for Eddie?" Eddie's fat mom answers.

"Yeah, is he here?" I say trying to sound polite. Eddie's mom's Façade can't fool me.

"He's upstairs in his room." She replied with a sickening grin stepping over to make room for me.

"Thanks Mrs.K." I yell half way up the stairs already. I knock on his door before barging in. He was laying on the floor, his short shorts riding up his legs.

"Damn he thicc tho." Wait. Shit. Did I just say that out loud.

"What did you say Fuckface." He replied. A blush lining his cheeks.

"I...Uh...I-I said you're thicc?" I said voice getting high at the end.

"Y-yeah that's what I thought you said." He said blush growing a darker shade of red. "Um... thick as in stupid or thicc as in nice butt."

I let out an awkward laugh. "Uh...t-the second one." My own cheeks matching his now. I start heading towards the door. "W-we should get to school now."

"y-yeah we should." He whispered.  
\----------------------------------------  
Time skip brought to you from the psych ward.  
\----------------------------------------

"Hey Eds, wanna go to the clubhouse?" I yelled to get his attention.

"Sure, lemme just ask my mom first." Eddie replied.

"Dude...C'mon...Why do you always have to tell her everything. Let's just go. You'll be home in no time anyways."

"Okay fine."..."Dumb Fuckface." He whispered the last part. I still heard it though. Fuck he's so cute.

We continued to chat as we made our way to the clubhouse. To be honest I could listen to him ramble on about health and safety all day. As we got closer to the clubhouse I decided to pick up the pace.

"LAST ONE THERE IS A PUSSY." I shouted. I began to laugh as i saw Eddie struggling to catch up behind me.

"NOT FAIR ASSHOLE." He yelled back.

I made it to the clubhouse first. I waited patiently for Eddie to come. Minutes had gone by and I began to worry. I decided to make my way back. I see Eddie is hiding behind a bush. He looks scared. I tiptoed over to him assuming I shouldn't make a lot of noise.

"Yo Eds, what wrong?" I whispered.

"Bowers." He whispered and pointed forward. Just like he said Henry bowers and his gang are here. It looks like they're practicing with his dad's gun again. Shit.

"We have to carry your bike and try to avoid making sound." I whispered. "On 3 okay?"

Eddie nodded.

"3" I began.

"2" We both grabbed a side of the bike.

"1" We started tiptoeing still crouched to stay hidden. Once it seemed like we were in the clear we sprinted to the clubhouse. We closed the trap door once we made it inside. We both were out of breath. Seeing Eds's hair all messed up is kind of hot though.

"That's hot." I said hardly able to think straight. Pun intended. Then the realization hit. "I... Um...Oops?" I stuttered. A blush rushing to my cheeks and ears.

"Richie... That's like the second time today." Eddie chuckled. "W-what do you like me or something?"

"W-what me l-like y-you. PFFT haha no..." That wasn't very convincing was it? FUCK.

"Oh my god...you totally do." Eddie said. He sounded happy? He started walking closer. "um... I don't know how to do it." Eddie stated.

"do what?" I asked.

"You kn-know l-like k-k-kissing and dating and stuff." He was a tomato.

"Wanna try?"

"O-okay."

With that answer I inched my face closer. He copied what I did. I've had a kiss before so I made the first move. I grabbed the back of his head and slowly put my lips on his. Not wanting it to be awkward I began to move my lips. He soon followed. It was a little weird at first but then we got the hang of it. Right when it was about to get heated I pulled away.

"W-why did you stop?" Eddie said covering his face with his hands. I took his hand in my own."

"So you like me too huh? Also I thought you were a germaphobe why did you let me kiss you?"

"Sh-shut up." He looked away.

"No need to be shy Eddie my love." I said. All my confidence back because now I know he likes me back. "You're cute when you're embarrassed." I said while holding his chin. "Also you still didn't answer my second question. I thought you were deathly afraid of germs. Why would you want to kiss me?"

"I kissed you because I know you take proper hygiene measures for me. I know you shower, and brush your teeth everyday before coming to my house. I trust you. Also who wouldn't want to kiss you. You're like perfect except for the fact you never shut your mouth."

"Hey" I interrupted.

"What it's true." He shrugged. "Anyways back to why you're the most perfect man in the world. You have the fluffiest, softest, most beautiful hair around. The only one who could have a chance at competing with that is Bev. Then you get the best grades in the school. Still confused why you act like a dumbass.

**Author's Note:**

> I was too lazy to finish it so here you go. I'm so so sooooo sorry my guy.


End file.
